


I Never Ever Want to Go Home

by YoukaiYume



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Charbee Week, F/M, Fanart, Missing Scene, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/pseuds/YoukaiYume
Summary: The possibilities seem endless in the aftermath. At least for a while.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Charbee Week





	I Never Ever Want to Go Home

_Take me out tonight  
Take me anywhere, I don’t care  
I don’t care, I don’t care  
And in the darkened underpass  
I thought Oh God, my chance has come at last  
But then a strange fear gripped me  
And I just couldn’t ask_

**Author's Note:**

> For Charbee Week Day 5: There is a Light That Never Goes Out by the Smiths
> 
> I get so many FEELS when I think about them together listening to this song in the time before they part at the cliffs overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. I can just imagine them talking all night about making plans and all the things they’ll do as they live temporarily in their little bubble. I’m convinced Bee really thought they’d run away together until she tells him she can’t. But this song fits them so well, I cry.
> 
> Charbee Week Prompts: https://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/188995842268/charbee-week
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/  
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/YoukaiYume_Art


End file.
